Final Farewell
by TwilightsGuardian
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian decide to visit modern London and find that Lizzie is still alive. Ciel decides he's going to visit when she has her birthday celebrations as a final farewell. (Set after the end of the second season of the anime.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I started writing this story a long while back when one of my best friends told me to try a challenge of sorts for a fanfic of something I liked (I was also in the middle of a bad writer's block at the time with all my other stories). So I was thinking of things and since I'd gone and (re)watched Black Butler for like the fifth time (because it's that good), I thought about what could have happened at the end of the second season of the anime (at the time I hadn't read the manga yet when I started this). So this is what became of it. I've only got a couple of chapters written honestly but I thought I'd at least put them up and get some feedback and see where it goes from there. So, enjoy!

**Final Farewell**

-Chapter One-

"Well would you look at that Master. There's still a Funtom Company toy shop open."

Ciel turned and looked with his one eye that wasn't covered by his black eye patch in the direction that Sebastian pointed at across the street as a bus passed by. Sure enough, there was Funtom printed across the small shop's glass window in white fancy letters.

"Interesting. Let's go take look Sebastian," the boy replied as he went to the edge of the sidewalk and glanced both ways before going across the street with his black clad butler right behind him. He too was wearing all black with a pair of black jeans and black t-shirt on. Sebastian wore black pants with a slightly more formal long sleeved black shirt on.

Opening the door, the shopkeeper looked up from the register and smiled as Ciel and Sebastian stepped inside and looked around. Ciel decided to head for the back part of the store to look, passing between a couple of shelves that hid him from sight of the shopkeeper. As he rounded the corner of a tall shelf full of stuffed animals, he bumped into someone and took a couple steps backwards almost falling over himself before Sebastian caught and steadied him. He looked to the girl he knocked into who'd fallen to the ground with her face turned away before starting to look up towards him.

"L-Lizzie?"

Blinking in utter surprise, Ciel looked to the girl with bright green eyes and golden blonde hair that was pulled up in the same fashion that Lizzie always had worn it. She started to get up with a confused look before Ciel snapped out of his surprise and held a hand out to help her up.

"No. My name's Rebecca," the girl replied as she stood up fully and brushed herself off. She was wearing a violet blouse and a black skirt that went to her ankles and appeared around fourteen years old standing a couple of inches taller than Ciel. She paused and looked at Ciel with a confused look on her face. "But my great-grandmother's name is Lizzie."

'Great-grandmother?' Ciel thought blinking in surprise. Could this girl be Lizzie's great-granddaughter? Her appearance was so similar they could be twins.

"What my master wishes to know, was your great-grandmother's name Lady Elizabeth Midford?" Sebastian spoke up causing Ciel to throw a glance at him.

"Y-yes her name was Elizabeth Midford before she got married," Rebecca replied. "Why do you ask?"

"She was a family friend," Sebastian replied with a soft smile.

"Which family?"

"The Phantomhives," Sebastian replied and Rebecca gave a paused look.

"She's talked about them before in her stories of her childhood," she replied. "She told me a story about her fiancee once when she was my age just last week."

"Last week?" Ciel asked blinking. "You mean she's still alive?"

"Of course. She's a stubborn woman," Rebecca grinned. "Always did baffle the doctors with how long she's lived my mum says. She'll be one hundred twenty six tomorrow since it's her birthday."

"Do you know where she resides?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. At the old Phantomhive mansion. She's lived there for most of her life."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged looks with each other then looked at Rebecca again. Lizzie was still alive. Ciel knew she was a stubborn girl but even he had no idea she was still alive after all these years since he'd gone off with Sebastian when he'd become a demon. And now he wanted to see her once more now that he'd run in with her great-granddaughter who was a spitting image of her.

"Rebecca?" a woman's voice called from down another row of shelves.

"Yes Mother?" Rebecca asked as she turned her back on the two and her mother came down the row towards her.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went off to," her mother spoke up as she came up to her daughter.

"Sorry Mother. I was talking to..." she spoke as she turned to find where Ciel and Sebastian had been standing empty. She blinked and looked down the row of shelves on either side but they weren't there.

"Talking to who dear?"

"A boy about my age and a man that was with him." Her mother shook her head. "They were right here a moment ago."

"Well come on and let's go now. Your great-grandmother will be expecting us to show soon and get ready for her party tomorrow."

"Okay..." Rebecca gave a small pout and followed her mother towards the front of the store for the door.

"Miss," the shopkeeper behind the counter spoke up and both Rebecca and her mother stopped. The shopkeeper held up a little bag with pink tissue paper sticking out of it. "I was told to give you this."

"Oh?" her mother blinked confused as Rebecca took the package and peered inside to find a little note card with Lizzie's name printed on it.

"Yes. The young boy bought it and told me to give it to the young lady," the shopkeeper spoke up.

"I told you I was talking to a boy," Rebecca replied looking at her mother.

"Well then...I suppose you may keep it," her mother replied with a sigh then nodded to the shopkeeper. "Thank you. We'll be on our way now."

"Have a good day."

Nodding, Rebecca and her mother headed back outside and down the street for the car. Rebecca got into the passenger's side while her mother turned it on and headed down the street. "So what's in the bag?" her mother asked.

"It's a white stuffed deer," Rebecca said pulling out the white deer with a pink ribbon tied around its neck. She looked at the note card again with it addressed to her great-grandmother.

"What an odd gift," her mother said glancing to the little deer. Rebecca didn't say anything but put the stuffed deer back into the bag and looked out the window at the passing scenery as they headed to the old Phantomhive mansion where her great-grandmother lived and she'd spent most of her childhood playing at. Her mind drifted back to the boy and the man again asking about Lizzie. He'd had such a surprised look on his face when he'd first seen her.

'Oh drats. I didn't even get their names,' she thought to herself with a silent sigh. There had been no name left on the note card either. Just it being addressed to her great-grandmother.

* * *

Later that evening as everyone was getting ready for bed, Rebecca looked to the gift that the boy had left sitting on the dresser in her room she was staying in at the mansion. She picked it up and headed down the hallway towards her great-grandmother's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," her great-grandmother's voice called softly from behind the mostly shut door. "Oh Rebecca. What brings you in here? Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

"Grammy Lizzie? Um...I-I brought you this present," Rebecca spoke up as she came over and stood in at her bedside where she was already tucked in for the night and propped up by her pillows.

"Oh?" Lizzie took the little bag with her wrinkled hands and gave a confused look at it before pulling out the little note card with her name on it. Then she pulled out the little white deer with a little pink ribbon tied around its neck. She knew the meaning of the white deer from long ago when she wanted to find it with Ciel and gave a small gasp. "Where did you get this Rebecca?"

"At the Funtom Toy Shop. I ran into this boy there and a man but I didn't get their names," Rebecca replied quietly seeing her great-grandmother's surprised look and confused by it. "They'd bought it and the shopkeeper told me to take it. It had your name on it."

"A boy? And a man?" Lizzie tilted her head and looked at her great-granddaughter with her matching green eyes set into an old face now. "Tell me what did this boy look like? And the man?"

"Well the boy was a little shorter than me and had dark hair. And his eyes were blue...well one was. He had a patch over the other. And the man was tall and had dark hair too and unusually red eyes."

Lizzie gave a small gasp as she put one hand to her mouth in surprise while still holding the deer in the other hand. Rebecca gave a tilt of her head confused.

"Grammy? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no dear," she replied putting her hand back down to the deer and looked down at it longingly. "It's nothing."

'It couldn't possibly be Ciel and Sebastian could it?' Lizzie thought as she looked to the deer recalling the time they went looking for the white deer she so desperately wanted to find.

"Oh there you are Rebecca," Rebecca's mother spoke up coming in the door to find her daughter. "You should be getting to bed."

"Okay Mum," Rebecca said as her mother came over to give Lizzie a hug and kiss on the cheek goodnight.

"Why don't you stay here tonight with me dear?" Lizzie said to her great-granddaughter.

"Really?" Lizzie gave a smile in reply and patted the spot in the large bed next to her. Rebecca looked to her mother who nodded before going over and climbing into bed next to her.

"Here. I'll take care of this for you Mum," Rebecca's mother said taking the bag and note card and started reaching for the deer.

"That's fine Margret," said to her granddaughter as she held onto the deer but let her take the other stuff.

"Goodnight then," Margret said shaking her head as she placed the bag on the little reading table there and came back over to give her grandmother another hug and then her daughter as well and headed for the door. "Sleep well. Don't keep Grammy Lizzie awake now Rebecca."

"I won't Mum," Rebecca replied before her mother shut the light off and shut the door and snuggled up beside her great-grandmother. "Goodnight Grammy Lizzie."

"Goodnight dear," Lizzie replied holding onto the deer still and closed her eyes.

* * *

"It's clear Master," Sebastian whispered as he jumped easily to the balcony where Lizzie's room was. Ciel easily jumped up beside him, cloaked in the darkness of night with only the stars and the almost full moon above in the sky.

"Good," Ciel replied in a whisper as well before going towards the doors and testing them to find them locked. He gave a slightly irritated look with his uncovered eye before using a bit of magic that Sebastian had shown him over the years and unlocked it before going inside silently.

Following inside with Ciel, Sebastian handed Ciel the two white boxes he had been carrying. Ciel looked at them and went over to the little reading table easily seeing in the dark and set them down on it before looking towards the bed and seeing both Rebecca and Lizzie there.

'Lizzie,' he thought as he went over to stand at her bedside. He could see her holding the little white deer in her arms while Rebecca was snuggled up beside her. And despite seeing how old she'd gotten, he still could remember her young, smiling face with her hair all tied up in her pigtails. Though now it was longer and braided laying down her side all white as the snow.

"Come Master, we best not linger too long," Sebastian spoke in a whisper still standing beside the balcony door with the drape over it pulled back enough to let in some of the moonlight.

"Just a minute," Ciel whispered back looking towards Sebastian as his showing eye gave a quick flash of red before returning to normal. He looked back to the sleeping Lizzie and sighed softly before taking a step back and glanced to the packages left before going back over towards Sebastian again. "Now we can go."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian whispered with a nod before letting Ciel walk back out to the balcony and followed him out, shutting the door behind him and locking it back up with his magic. Then going to the edge of the balcony with Ciel already perched up in a crouch, jumped off the edge to the ground below easily with the smaller boy and took off into the shadows of the night again.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I've got a couple of more written as I've said above but no idea where it's going at the moment. I'll see as time goes I suppose. I'll try to get the second chapter up soon. And I'll try my best to work on this some more when I get the chance. (glares at her muses) Anyways, any and all feedback/critiques are welcome! Thanks!  
Oh and also, I've searched around for Lizzie's birthday and I could never find what day she actually was born. I just know she's at least a year older than Ciel was (so she's born in 1874, early 1875) and I just chose a summer birthday for her. And this is set in the year 2000 (yeah I know, she'd be pretty old but there's quite a few people that live to be that old and still pretty mobile and such).


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I haven't gotten around to posting it earlier. Been quite busy with work then doing family stuff and all that. But finally I got a little free time and thought I'd update! So enough of my chit-chat. Enjoy!

-Chapter Two-

Lizzie heard the sound of birds chirping outside and opened her eyes to see that Rebecca wasn't next to her. She turned her head as she slowly sat up to find her great-granddaughter over by the little reading table looking at two white boxes with pink ribbon wrapped around them.

"Grammy look," Rebecca said picking up the boxes and coming over and setting them on the bed and crawling up on it. "One has your name on it and one has my name. But who are they from?"

"Why don't you open it?" Lizzie said and Rebecca opened her box to find a beautiful pink Victorian styled dress inside similar to the red one Lizzie would wear to parties back in the day.

"Oh wow! It's pretty Grammy!" Rebecca said as she jumped down to the floor and held it up in front of her and twirled around once before looking to the other one and set her dress down on the end of the bed before helping Lizzie open hers to find a matching red one exactly as Lizzie used to wear back in the day.

"Wow! Yours is beautiful too! Who could've left these?"

Lizzie didn't say anything as she ran her hands over the soft fabric of the red dress. It was no doubt Ciel's doing. Only he would know the type of dress she wore back then that she loved so much for parties.

"Breakfast is ready," Margret spoke up as she gave a knock on the door and came in to see the dresses. "Oh my. Where did these come from?"

"They were on the table when I woke up," Rebecca spoke up as she showed her mother. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Yes they're quite lovely," she replied looking at her daughter's dress then went over to her grandmother and looked at hers. She wasn't sure where they had come from either. "Come. Let's get you both something to eat first before we have to get ready for the party."

"Can I wear the dress for the party Mum?"

"I suppose you can wear it," she replied as a couple of servants came in carrying breakfast on trays and she took the dress from her grandmother and set it to the side on the reading chair so it wouldn't get ruined.

"Yay! And Grammy, you'll wear yours right?"

"Of course," Lizzie replied looking to the dress and gave a soft smile. "Come and eat now dear."

* * *

"Lady Margret there's someone at the door," one of the servants said to Margret as she busied herself later that afternoon getting last minute preparations done for the party with the other servants decorating and preparing the food and cake.

"Oh?" Margret asked confused as the guests weren't to be arriving for another half hour at minimum. "Who is it?"

"A boy ma'am."

"Boy?" Now this intrigued her. She recalled her daughter said she'd talked to a boy yesterday.

Following the servant to the door, Margret stopped short of the door as the servant invited the boy in with a tall man standing beside him.

"My lady," the man said wearing an old fashioned butler's tailcoat from the century past and gave a slight bow. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, butler to my lord, Ciel Phantomhive." He nodded towards the boy standing beside him wearing a blue old fashioned outfit like he used to wear back in the day himself with his top hat tilted to the side on his head slightly. In his hand was the old fashioned walking cane he used to have and his right eye covered by his usual black eye patch.

"C-Ciel Phantomhive?" Margret blinked recognizing the name of her grandmother's old fiancee she used to talk about. "But..."

"My great-grandfather yes," Ciel spoke up in a regal manner. "I was named after him." She wouldn't have believed him if he had said he was the real Ciel Phantomhive that Lizzie knew as a child. That and Sebastian had suggested to keep a low profile on the other humans about so as to not cause a huge stir. It had been one of the fundamental things Sebastian had taught him as the years went on.

"Ah I see," Margret replied pulling her brows together a little studying the young boy then Sebastian. "But from what I've heard from my grandmother was that Ciel, your great-grandfather, disappeared when he was just a boy. No one heard from him again."

"Yes, well, matters came up and he wanted to travel some then settled down elsewhere where no one knew him," Ciel replied nonchalantly. Sebastian only gave a slight glance down at Ciel knowing he was making it up.

Margret gave a puzzled look remembering back to what Lizzie had said about right after her fiancee, Ciel, had left with a note card reading that he'd died at just thirteen years old and a piece of candy from his factory given to everyone. But obviously he couldn't have died as this young Ciel was standing here before her. Though she recalled the pictures Lizzie had had of Ciel then. The boy looked a spitting image of him, right down to the eye patch. But it had to be coincidence since her own daughter looked the spitting image of Lizzie as well.

"Well, then what brings you here Ciel?" she asked curiously.

"I heard it was Lady Elizabeth's birthday today," Ciel replied with a smile. "My great-grandfather would've loved to wish her happy birthday but he died a long time ago. But his last wish was to say happy birthday once more."

"Oh...well...then...I'm sure she'll be more than happy to accept it from you," Margret replied with a smile. "She and Rebecca are upstairs getting ready but they'll be down soon. The guests should start arriving soon themselves but feel free to make yourself at home."

"Thank you my lady," Sebastian said giving a slight bow as Ciel tipped his hat slightly.

"Do you want me to inform Elizabeth that you're here?" Margret asked?

"No. I'd rather prefer it to be a surprise if you will," Ciel replied with a slight smile before he and Sebastian headed towards the tables set up where the guests would be sitting.

* * *

Lizzie looked at her guests as Margret wheeled her in her wheelchair towards the tables where they all mingled together talking. She gave a smile as several of her guests turned and wished her happy birthday and commented on her dress.

"Oh it's very lovely," one of the other ladies spoke up.

"And a matching one for Rebecca too. How wonderful," another lady smiled.

"Thank you," Lizzie replied with a smile, her snow white hair braided slightly to the side and running down to her lap.

She mingled amongst the guests for a while thanking them for the birthday wishes and smiling at Rebecca showing off her dress that everyone loved. Just before the cake was to be brought out and cut, a servant cleared his throat and everyone turned towards the stairs coming down to the lobby area where he stood a few steps up.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked in a whisper when Margret turned her chair towards the stairs.

"You'll see."

"I'd like to introduce a special guest for Lady Elizabeth," the servant announced once everyone was hushed down. "Please welcome Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel started down the stairs regally as he used to do back in the day with his hand on the banister and cane in the other hand from the second floor then down the steps facing Lady Elizabeth, who stared wide eyed. Sebastian followed right behind him.

Stopping in front of Lizzie, Ciel gave a humorous smirk at the shocked look on her face before taking his hat off and placing it in front of him and giving a slight bow like in the olden days. "Lady Elizabeth," he said as he stood back up straight from the bow. He slid a glance towards Rebecca also staring in surprise at seeing them again. "Lady Rebecca."

"C-Ciel?" Lizzie asked in a surprised whisper. "Is that really you?"

"He died a long time ago," Ciel replied well aware of the stares from the others around. "My great-grandfather that is that I'm named after."

Lizzie blinked as she slid her gaze up to Sebastian's familiar face who only gave a slightly mischievous smile of old. She realized then that everyone would think she was crazy if she said that this was the real Ciel and Sebastian she grew up with. And also that Ciel was playing up the part of saying he was the great-grandson of the Ciel she knew for others' sakes. Though she didn't understand how it was he had not aged a day since he'd disappeared. She'd thought of many reasons why he'd disappeared but thought she'd never see him again to ask.

"What brings you here?" she asked him as she straightened herself in her chair again.

"My great-grandfather wanted to give a last dance as his last wish," Ciel replied putting his top hat back on and extended his hand in offering towards her. She blinked then reached her aged hand up and placed it in his.

"Lizzie," Margret spoke up in a slightly worried tone as Lizzie went to stand from her chair with help from Ciel.

"Margret I'm fine," Lizzie replied as she stood a little uneasily and Ciel supported her easily. "I may be old but I have one last dance in me."

"Sebastian," Ciel said throwing a glance towards the red eyed demon and handed him his cane.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied as he turned and went back towards the stairs, set the cane down, and pulled out a violin and stood up on the stairs and raised it to his chin and started playing an old fashioned waltz piece.

Placing his hand at her waist and other hand holding hers, she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a slight gasp when he gave a slight smile and she felt a slight strength return to her body so she didn't feel as weak. Then with an ease, he easily danced a waltz with her around the area as everyone watched on awestruck.

As Sebastian finished the song and they finished the dance, Ciel led her back to her chair and helped her sit. Margret put a hand on her shoulder in a silent gesture to see if she was okay but Lizzie just smiled as she placed a hand over her granddaughter's.

"Thank you Ciel for that dance," she replied with a smile but a little exhausted now that the strength she felt from before slowly started to fade. "It brought me back to the days when we used to dance at parties."

"It was my pleasure to give a last dance," Ciel replied giving a slight gentleman's bow to her. Lizzie knew her other guests would certainly think that Ciel was giving the dance as a last request for his 'great-grandfather' but knew otherwise and left it at that.

"Rebecca?" Lizzie turned to look at her great-granddaughter.

"Yes Grammy?"

"Why don't you have a dance as well?" She looked to Ciel who only raised an eyebrow then nodded and held his hand out for Rebecca. She blinked looking at his hand then Lizzie before placing her hand in his and Ciel led her several steps away before Sebastian started up playing again and Ciel danced a waltz with her.

Once finished, Ciel gave a slight bow as a gentleman of his time did and Rebecca gave a giggle and curtsied before going back to her mother and great-grandmother. Sebastian brought Ciel's cane back to him after setting the violin down and everyone started chattering again as the cake was brought out.

Passing up on the cake, Sebastian and Ciel watched from the side as everyone got some and talked and mingled around while Lizzie laughed and smiled like Ciel always remembered. "Someone misses the days of old does he not?" Sebastian spoke up quietly throwing his gaze down to the smaller boy.

"Hmph," Ciel only replied as he crossed his arms over his chest leaning back against the wall they were standing by.

"I thought so," Sebastian replied with a smirk as Ciel gave him a slight glare and his showing eye flashed red for a brief second before back to blue. Sebastian knew that was his way without saying that Sebastian was right just like he used to not answer him and hide behind papers or turn his attention to something else when Sebastian had asked him a question back in the days of old.

As evening set in and the guests started to say their goodbyes and leave, Lizzie spotted Ciel and Sebastian still off to the side. She had Margret wheel her over to them.

"Why don't you two stay tonight as my guests?" Lizzie said making Margret, Sebastian, and Ciel all blink in surprise.

"We'd be honored my lady," Sebastian said after a moment with a smile. Ciel looked up at him in disbelief before composing himself and nodded in agreement with Sebastian.

Getting a servant's attention, Lizzie had them go fix up one of the extra guest rooms right away. Once it was done, Ciel and Sebastian were shown to the room while Lizzie went to her room to relax.

"It hasn't changed much," Ciel said as he went over to the window where the same colored heavy drapes hung from back when he'd lived in the mansion. He'd noticed a lot of the other artwork and furniture had been left as is like back in the day as well. There had been a few things here and there that had been put in to replace some outdated items like having the chandeliers rewired to using electric instead of candles and an elevator not too much further from the main staircase that Lizzie used to go up and down in her wheelchair.

"So it seems," Sebastian nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a servant came in. "Lady Elizabeth wishes to speak with you sir. I can show you to her room if you wish."

"That's quite alright," Ciel replied and the servant nodded and left.

Throwing a glance towards Sebastian, Ciel turned and headed for the door with the red eyed demon following behind him down the hall where Lizzie's room was. It had been Ciel's old room from way back then.

"Come in," Lizzie's voice spoke up from the other side when Sebastian knocked at the door.

Going inside, Sebastian shut the door behind him after opening it for Ciel and walked across the room to where Lizzie sat in her reading chair still in her dress they'd gotten her. The little white deer was sitting her lap and she was looking down at it.

"Ciel," she sighed before looking up towards him and Sebastian. "Sebastian. I-I don't know what to say seeing you here before me. But I wanted to say thank you."

"For what Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked.

"For the gifts." She gave a pause and looked to Ciel. "And for the last dance. It made me feel young again." She gave another pause then gave a confused look. "But I have some questions. Why did you leave back then? How is it you are not touched with age?"

"Why did I leave?" Ciel asked glancing to Sebastian then brought his right hand up to his eye patch and pulled it off, opening his right eye that still retained Sebastian's seal. Lizzie gave a slight gasp at it. "The reason I had to leave was because I had to. When my parents were murdered, I was kidnapped and taken away to be used for some cult's ritual. Before they had a chance to kill me, I contracted with Sebastian."

"Contracted?"

"In exchange for exacting revenge, I would get his soul to eat," Sebastian replied pulling off his left glove revealing the other half of his contract as his eyes glowed red. "You see, I'm a demon."

"I see," Lizzie replied finally putting all the pieces together all the times Sebastian did something odd or always seeming to come to the rescue and why he didn't seem too far from Ciel's side.

"Though when I did exact my revenge, Claude obviously got a hold of my soul first," Ciel spoke up.

"Claude?"

"Claude Faustus. Alois Trancy's butler who was also a demon."

"Ah. Then he too was contracted like you?" Ciel nodded. "Is he still alive like you?"

"No. He died before I left the mansion that final time," Ciel replied. "Sebastian got my soul back between the time I disappeared for a bit and you wanting to go find that white deer you so wanted to find. But somewhere in between everything, I had no memories of most of the events that had happened for the previous couple of years."

"Ah. So that's why you seemed a little different. I wondered what went on."

"Yes that's what happened. But I regained them all by time Alois tried all his stunts against Sebastian and me." He slid a glance towards Sebastian then back to Lizzie. "Claude had it in mind of stealing me away from Sebastian and used Alois' soul to try to confuse me but in the end it didn't work. But strange to say, Alois' soul had taken over my body and made a contract with Hannah, another demon, which resulted in me being as I am today."

"And what was that?"

"For neither Claude or I to ever be able to eat Ciel's soul," Sebastian spoke up as his eyes gleamed a bit more red that usual. "And for that to happen, she turned Ciel into a demon like me."

"A demon?" Lizzie asked looking to Ciel with wide eyes. Ciel only gave a nod before his eyes flashed to the same gleaming crimson that Sebastian's did before returning to blue with the seal on his right eye still.

"And because my last order as human before Alois made the contract with Hannah was that Sebastian would be my butler until he consumes every last bit of my human soul," Ciel started to say.

"I am bound to him for all eternity," Sebastian finished his eyes flashing the glowing red once more. "I cannot go against any orders he gives."

"So that's why you started wearing all black after that before leaving," Lizzie spoke up. "I wondered why you did so. You always looked better in blue to match your eyes." She gave a slight pause. "You left because you would no longer age."

"Correct," Ciel replied. "I am as such for all eternity a demon."

"I see. Everyone thought you'd died as your note card said," Lizzie said reaching over to the little box sitting on the reading table and opened it and pulled out the note card from then she'd kept all those years. "Everyone was confused and sad and missed you so."

"Tell me though, how did you come to live here? I left everything to Tanaka and the others," Ciel spoke up a little confused after a moment of silence passed between them.

"Tanaka knew how much you meant to me and since he was getting older, gave me everything before he died," Lizzie replied. "I inherited everything when I was eighteen."

"Why didn't you get rid of it? You had the Midford's inheritance too," Ciel asked.

"Because even though everyone thought you'd died, I still had hope that one day you might return. I don't know why, but I had a feeling you were still out there somewhere. Even after all these years so I guess deep down when I saw the white deer you got me that Rebecca gave me, I knew it was you." She gave a soft smile as she gave the deer in her hands a little squeeze as she leveled her gaze at Ciel. "But even though I always thought you were out there, I still had to move on with my life. I got married, had children, and it all fell into place until now."

A sudden knock on the door got all their attentions as Margret opened the door with a servant. "I'm sorry to intrude Grandmother but you really should be heading to bed," Margret spoke up as Ciel closed his right eye quickly to hide the contract's seal. "Especially after you having danced earlier with Ciel." She gave a slight soft smile towards the boy. "Though you appeared to be having a good time so I didn't want to interfere."

"I suppose so," Lizzie replied with a sigh as she started to get up a little wobbly and Margret and the servant went over to help her to her bed. She gave a look towards Ciel and Sebastian. "Thank you again, both of you, for giving this old woman a smile."

Nodding, both Sebastian and Ciel excused themselves and went back down to the room where they would stay for the night. "One hundred twenty six," Ciel mused to himself as he went over to stand looking out the window at the full moon's light shining down from the black sky above onto the large yard below. "I didn't think she'd stick it out this long quite honestly."

"Humans have odd ways of hanging onto life," Sebastian replied as Ciel came over to the edge of the bedside and helped him out of his outfit and into a plain black shirt and lounge pants he created using his magic. Then he helped Ciel into bed and tucked him in just like he used to and set his eye patch on the nightstand there and hung up his clothes in the wardrobe like back then. He then changed into a similar black shirt and lounge pants himself, taking care of his own clothes, and clicked off the light and lay down on the other side of the large bed from Ciel to get some rest where Ciel was already starting to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Well there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I know that in the manga they say that demons don't sleep but I hadn't read the manga when I started writing this. (sweatdrop) So I just went with this.  
Anyways, thanks for the patience as I get this up and going. Now if only I can get my muses to work more. (glares at them) But again, I'm doing my best to get my stories written for everyone! Any and all comments, reviews, etc are wonderful! Thanks again for reading! (hands out cookies to everyone)


End file.
